


En el avión

by CherryBlossom68



Series: Alfa & Omega [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Romance, Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossom68/pseuds/CherryBlossom68
Summary: Viajar en avión puede ser menos monótono de lo imaginado si una pareja recién casada decide hacer de las suyas.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Alfa & Omega [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600195
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	En el avión

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia ocurre en el avión que los lleva a Rusia, a su hogar, y es anterior a “La marca”.

La emoción se ha apoderado totalmente del joven Yuuri Katsuki, de casado, Nikiforov. Estar en camino hacia su nuevo hogar, junto a su destinado, lo tiene al límite de la razón. Es que es tanto lo que lleva vivido en tan poco tiempo. Aún le parece increíble que a su regreso de Detroit, donde está su universidad, para las vacaciones, haya tenido el encuentro con su alfa destinado. Y más increíble es que sean tan compatibles en todo: se enamoraron a primera vista, él pudo sentir el aura protectora de su alfa y se sintió a gusto, y envió las señales adecuadas para indicarle al otro que era correspondido, se conectaron en el sexo de una manera que nunca creyó y ansiaban estar juntos y unidos para toda la vida. Por lo tanto este viaje lo tiene expectante y ansioso.

Apoya su cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento y la gira hacia su izquierda para ver dormir al hermoso hombre que ahora es su esposo. Coloca, con cuidado, su mano sobre la de su pareja y sonríe ante el brillo dorado de sus argollas matrimoniales. Totalmente abochornado por lo que va a hacer, se apoya en su hombro, queriendo atrapar el delicioso olor a licor dulce y a protección (así lo siente él) que emana del cuerpo de su esposo. Y refriega su mejilla, en un gesto ingenuo y dulce, queriendo compenetrarse de ese aroma tan delicioso. A su lado Viktor, finge dormir para poder disfrutar de esos avances del tímido omega, que le llenan el corazón de ternura e hinchan su pecho con un sentido de pertenencia que no creyó llegar a experimentar. Hasta él también llega el embriagador aroma del chico, que si bien no es percibido por nadie, Viktor lo siente sumamente invasivo y penetrante. Al punto que se ha convertido en su fuerza y en su debilidad: tanto puede marearlo y sumirlo en un estado de búsqueda de un placer que ya ha comenzado a vislumbrar en su escaso tiempo juntos, como lo puede convertir en un caballero con capa y espada aventurándose a proteger a su compañero destinado contra quien ose ponerse delante.

Cuando su cuerpo comienza a reaccionar ante la presencia del feliz omega, siente la necesidad de abrir los ojos para verlo.

— ¡Amazing!— exclama, ante los ojos brillantes del chico y sus mejillas arreboladas. Ni qué decir cuando nota su cuerpo estremecido por lo que, entonces se da cuenta, debe ser su mirada sobre su pareja.

— ¿Pequeño…?— es lo único que alcanza a murmurar cuando se da cuenta que su mirada llena de deseo está haciendo mella en el otro.

Porque Yuuri ha podido ver, en los ojos de su esposo, el azul-celeste-cielo perdido en un tornado azul profundo, y el negro del iris atrapando casi toda la pupila. La pasión desbordando en esa mirada erótica lo vuelve consciente de su propio calor y siente el deseo de alejarse de él, de negar lo que está pasando, porque están en un avión, vaya a saber a cuántos pies de altura, con familias que viajan con niños, y con aeromozas que todo el tiempo los están observando. Y él no quiere que lo señalen, que Viktor deba avergonzarse de su esposo, que lo lleven preso por actos indecorosos. (La imaginación del muchacho volando más rápido que el avión en el que viaja.) Porque sabe que no tiene escapatoria cuando su esposo lo mira así. En el poco tiempo que llevan juntos, Yuuri ha aprendido que el fuego de su amor no necesita nada para avivarse. Pero ahora, algo que siempre lo enorgullece porque nota a su alfa satisfecho y relajado luego de sus encuentros sexuales, se ha convertido en un motivo de vergüenza y de temor. No quiere que Viktor sea señalado por tener una pareja demasiado “caliente” que es incapaz de diferenciar la intimidad de su alcoba de un lugar público (y en un espacio tan cerrado) como es un avión.

Trata de alejarlo sin darse cuenta que lo que menos quiere el platinado es separarse de su pareja. Ha notado la excitación del otro y su cuerpo ha respondido de inmediato, no puede detenerse y, en un acto impulsivo, lo toma de la mano y jala de él, apretándolo contra su pecho a la vez que le susurra algo al oído a lo cual Yuuri asiente con duda y logrando enrojecer aún más si es posible.

Una ligera turbulencia, apenas un remezón, que ha ocurrido un momento antes, les sirve de excusa perfecta para lo que están ideando con su mente calenturienta, pero no por eso menos imaginativa.

Tembloroso y dubitativo, Yuuri se desprende del cómodo abrazo y se disculpa con Viktor.

—Dis-Disculpa amor, debo ir un momento al toilet. Creo que esa turbulencia ha afectado mi estómago. — Y se agarra con fuerza del respaldo del asiento para evitar caerse.

—Cariño, —dice Viktor apenado, — ¿quieres que te acompañe?—El tono de voz levemente alto como para que sepan de lo que están hablando.

—No, no te molestes. De seguro se me pasará. Si demoro, ve a buscarme, por las dudas — contesta el chico, luego de lo cual se aleja en busca de una aeromoza que le indique a dónde debe ir.

Viktor deja pasar unos minutos, y con cara de circunstancias se levanta de su asiento y dice, como al pasar:

—Iré a verlo, pienso que se ha perdido o se ha descompuesto.

Por lo que consigue miradas significativas de los que viajan cerca de él y que le dicen que es lo mejor, que vaya y lo ayude pues se veía bastante desencajado.

Sin dudarlo, y con la aprobación de tantos viajeros, con el plan urdido en marcha, Viktor se aleja en busca de su esposo.

Rápido localiza el sanitario y, de acuerdo a lo planeado, toca la puerta en una pequeña secuencia de golpes que hacen que esta se abra de inmediato, dando paso a una mano blanca, de dedos largos, que jala sin preámbulos de la corbata al ruso, y lo introduce con impaciencia en el cubículo.

Y puede que no sea el mejor lugar, pero es tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Adentro, con un sonrojo que comienza en su cara y se extiende por su pecho, a lo que puede llegar a ver Viktor, Yuuri se encuentra con su camisa desprendida y sus pantalones desabrochados, mientras que su mano inquieta comienza a querer darse placer, desde el momento que ya tiene a su esposo y sus intensas feromonas alfa en un lugar tan pequeño y con la adrenalina al tope ante la peligrosa situación.

En un segundo de razón, que todavía no lo ha abandonado, el ruso se asegura de dejar bien trabada la puerta del toilet. Luego se da vuelta y se dirige a su esposo, que lo mira con ojos cargados de impaciente pasión. El chocolate espeso de su mirada derretido en un borgoña acaramelado inundado del negro de su iris.

—Cariño, eres la visión más seductora que alguna vez pensé encontrar —dice un deslumbrado Viktor al hombre que le sonríe con sonrisa trémula e intenta acariciar sus partes íntimas aún por encima de su bóxer.

—Al-Alfa, has venido… Hmm… te necesito… Hmm…

—Por supuesto, precioso, aquí estoy para ti. —Y diciendo eso, comienza a acariciar la suave piel de la cintura del chico, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

—Pero debemos darnos prisa, amor, o se darán cuenta —dice un apenado Yuuri, aún preocupado por lo que pensarán cuando vuelvan a sus asientos.

—De eso no dudes, amor mío, esta vez no podré gozar tanto como quisiera de tu fogosa pasión pero vale la pena. Es un bonus que no esperé recibir en un viaje en avión. De cualquier manera, mira cómo estoy por ti, como me tiene la expectativa de hacerte mío donde sea. Si no me libero pronto creo que enloqueceré. Y no me va a importar que estemos en pleno vuelo.

—No, Viktor, —dice preocupado el chico, —no digas eso.

Pero tiene que callar cuando ve la erección que Viktor deja expuesta a su vista, con el pantalón apenas bajado, y el bóxer corrido lo suficiente para liberarla y dejarla a su contemplación. Con un movimiento rápido, el omega pega su boca a aquel monumento a la hombría, y con movimientos suaves y cadenciosos comienza a chuparlo, haciendo especial hincapié en el rosado glande, mientras repasa con su traviesa lengua la hendidura que libera pre semen de manera abundante. Enloquecido de deseo, Viktor lo retira y comienza a besarlo a la vez que frota su miembro con el pene erecto y chorreante de su pareja.

— ¡Basta, amor, o me correré muy rápido y no es eso lo que quiero! Quiero que los dos lleguemos al placer jun…

Unos golpes en la puerta los ponen sobre aviso.

— ¿Se encuentran bien?—La preocupada voz de la azafata que había ayudado a Yuuri a encontrar el baño y que había visto a Viktor entrar, los saca de su mundo.

—Si señorita, mi esposo se ha descompuesto pero ya está mejor. En un momento salimos. Muchas gracias —dice Viktor con más presencia de ánimo que su esposo que es un manojo de nervios anegado en pasión.

Sin embargo, no van a salir tan rápido. El omega necesita atención y su esposo va a dársela. Con dedos hábiles toma la cintura del pantalón del más joven y comienza a bajarlo, llevándose en su arrastre el bóxer, quedando ambas prendas a la altura de sus rodillas.

—Vamos bebé… muéstrame lo que tienes —dice Viktor girando al omega de espaldas a él y llevando sus dedos al lugar que lo espera ansioso, mientras lo ayuda a apoyarse en la mesada.

Mirándolo por sobre el hombro, Yuuri lleva sus manos hasta sus nalgas y las separa para brindarle un hermoso espectáculo a su esposo.

—Ay, amor…—musita emocionado el peli plata. —Esto es tan bello que creo que no resistiré mucho. —Pero como debe ser cuidadoso, se toma un momento para sacar de su bolsillo un condón que pone rápidamente a lo largo de su miembro erecto. Es consciente de que deben hacer el menor estropicio posible. Al fin de cuentas es un abuso de confianza hacia los otros pasajeros lo que están haciendo, pero… ¡quien se puede resistir a tener sexo en el baño de un avión con la adrenalina a mil multiplicando la lujuria del momento!

Por supuesto que ellos no.

Impaciente, el omega da rápidos vistazos al accionar de su esposo, transpirando por su propio calor y por los nervios.

— ¡Ya está, amor!—exclama el ruso y no le da tiempo a su esposo a reaccionar, que ya lo ha penetrado salvajemente con un erótico grito que indica, a las claras, que esa estrechez húmeda y goteante, es el Paraíso tan esperado.

La reacción de su pareja no se hace esperar. Aprieta fuertemente el pene de su esposo como queriendo retenerlo y comienza un frenético vaivén que lo hace explotar en segundos sin siquiera tocarse y sin darle tiempo a tomar precauciones, derramándose sin miramientos en el piso del baño.

Viktor lo sigue al grito de “¡Amazing!” que hace que su pareja ruede los ojos y diga:

— ¿En serio Viktor? ¿En serio? Mira lo que hemos hecho. — Y compungido, el omega trata de acomodarse los lentes que se le han corrido hacia la punta de la nariz. A la vez que intenta liberarse del agarre del ruso.

—Ni se te ocurra anudar, que no salimos más de este cubículo —le previene, mientras limpia con una toallita húmeda un poco del lío ocasionado.

Yuuri se siente, de pronto, enfadado consigo mismo por lo que acaba de provocar y no puede evitar querer ponerse en un papel maduro y poco tierno que no le queda. Pero es que la timidez juega en su contra y, al final, el más afectado termina siendo su esposo.

El puchero de Viktor no se hace esperar, mirando a su pareja con gesto de cachorro castigado. Aquel Viktor lloroso e infantil aún es algo desconocido para Yuuri, pero decide ignorarlo momentáneamente por el bien de todos.

-¡Yuuuuriii!—reclama el alfa, sintiéndose ofendido por la actitud estricta de su pareja.

-¡Que he dicho que no! ¡Vamos, compórtate! ¿No eres un alfa sensualote, fuerte, valiente y capaz?

-¡Yuuuuriii!—y el omega no puede menos que contemplar con amor a aquel Viktor infantil y posesivo que sólo quiere prolongar el momento de unión de los dos, llevado de las narices por su instinto primitivo de procreación. Por suerte, Yuuri es un omega con dos dedos de frente, que puede recapacitar y no se deja llevar, no tanto, por el momento. Con manos suaves ayuda a su esposo a sacarse el preservativo y, luego de hacerle un nudo, lo tira en el cesto.

Arregla la ropa de Viktor, abrocha su pantalón, le lava con agua la cara y peina su cabello. Repite lo mismo con su persona y, luego de mirarse al espejo, da el visto bueno para salir. Sabe que el aromatizador de ambientes hará el resto. Y nadie notará lo que ha pasado allí.

Y Yuuri se siente feliz y esa alegría se traslada a su esposo, que vuelve a ser el alfa confiable que él ama, el que antes de sentarse de vuelta en sus asientos, envuelve su cuerpo con sus poderosos brazos y lo besa delante de todos, con ímpetu, con pasión, con deseo.

Y con su cabeza descansando sobre el pecho de su pareja, Yuuri se duerme con los labios del mayor besando su coronilla, adormeciéndose él también en el reparador sueño que viene después que dos cuerpos, entregados al sexo, han quedado, momentáneamente, satisfechos.

Lo saben, recién están comenzando su historia de amor y aún les queda mucho por escribir. Y mucho por disfrutar.

~ Y este, tampoco, es el fin…~


End file.
